There are many showers existing in the market including multi-functional combined shower such as combining handheld shower with fixed show like sunflower shower, spray head on the wall or swing shower, the function of water diversion is accomplished by handling switches of each shower mechanically, normally it should be designed with two switches respectively to control water inlet and select water outlet from one of the showers, therefore the user should shift the switches manually before the action of taking handheld shower from the rack, so that it will make the using process complex cause occupying two hands or two steps; meanwhile, there are some defects existing in prior art of combined showers: firstly, it needs two parts to accomplish the switching function then result in more complicated design of manufacturing structure and high manufactory cost; secondly, it takes big space to install necessary components on the wall of bathroom like switches for water inlet and outlet controlling as well as racks for hanging handheld shower or sunflower shower; thirdly, it's inclined to be confused in the using process of identifying the waterway switched by which shower before several times of trial and error; therefore, as can be seen from above, presently it is difficult to satisfy the needs for effective manufacturing, convenient usage and space saving of the prior art of combined shower.